It's sink or swim It's hit or miss What will you pick
by mr the killer 115
Summary: i wrote this story and i will finish it
1. stage one

eason 3 and 4 my way alex and ellie are same age has carl (i don't own the walking dead or the last of us just my oc's)

ellie's pov

I walk with joel alex grim is my boyfreind and sam is our freind I look at alex and he looks at me. you ok alex I ask yeah my baby brother and best freind are both dead I'm just peachy the world is my playground alex says sorry I asked I say let's just keep walking alex says damn what clawed up your ass and died I say to myself we see three firefies and they spot us. put your weapons down one says we do and we put our hands on our heads I hold alex's hand and they shoot sam in the head. the boy is next he says to alex they get him away from me. no Please I say in tears joel attacks one. run alex ellie run joel srceams we run and me alex run together and hear a gunshots. fuck I say keep running ellie just keep running alex says we stop at a store. alex what's the plan I ask you go get help I'll make them after me alex says no I can't lose you too I say you won't I promise alex says I kiss his lips and we stop. I love you I say I love you too ellie alex says and walks out. Hey motherfuckers come get me alex yells they follow him while shooting at him.

alex grim's pov

I run with the firefies following me I slied and they shoot my left leg and I srceam in pain. motherfucker I won't you shit I say and spit at one. I I die then you assholes I say one points his gun at my face and I watch them get shot. daryl get maggie I hear I black out.

daryl dioxin's p.o.v

I get the kid in the car carefully I see a girl. help me she says she see the boy. alex she says she gets in and holds alex's hand. fuck hurry glenn I say we reach the prison and I get rick amy and hershel to help. fuck fucking firefies I won't tell you where ellie is go go fuck yourselves alex says with blood coming out of his mouth we put him on a cell bed. what is his blood type hershel asks ellie a+ like mine ellie says don't go anywhere hershel says I watch alex coughing and spitting blood. he needs blood rick says do it now I yell beth puts a shot in ellie's arm alex stops. wait wait what happened ellie asks hershel checks him. he's gone I'm sorry he says ellie cries on alex's body. come on let's leave them I say and we walk out.

ellie

I hold alex's hand. I'm sorry alex I should have see this I say in tears I feel his hand warming up I smiles and kiss his hand. you're ok you made it we're ok I say.


	2. stage two safety

season 3 and 4 my way alex and ellie are same age has carl (i don't own the walking dead fall out boy songs or the last of us just my oc's)

alex moring

I open my eyes and see ellie isn't here and I'm in some cell. I thought of angels Choking on their halos Get them drunk on rose water See how dirty I can get them Pulling out their fragile teeth And clip their tiny wings I sing Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name me and ellie sing If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday me and ellie sing Letting people down is my thing, baby Find yourself a new gig This town ain't big enough for two of us I don't have the right name Or the right looks But I have twice the heart me and ellie sing Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name (name) If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday me and ellie sing ellie brings her hand and I hold it while she sings If I spilled my guts The world would never look at you the same way And now I'm here to give you all my love So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay ellie sings If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday me and ellie sing I let go of her hand. you ok alex ellie asks yeah I say I sit down on my bed and sing the mighty fall by fall out boy [Big Sean] Oh God! Sean Don Fall Out... boi! Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu (Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,) So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up? Pretty pout, pout (While you bottomed out out) I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing Whoa, how the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall They fall in love How the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall Oh how the mighty fall in love Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams) But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it (Gutter where we found it) Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught I'm singing Whoa, how the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall They fall in love How the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall Oh how the mighty fall in love It's getting clear You're never coming clean So I'll lock you up inside And swallow Swallow the key [Big Sean] Hello? Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids But even though my eyes closed, I still see you I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through You know how we do Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper Baby straight up chemistry DNA Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A Like, I let her climb on top I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you Whoa, how the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall They fall in love How the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall Oh how the mighty fall in love I sing I lay on my bed and think about my brother and trevor i close my eyes and sleep for little.


End file.
